Relaxing in the Mountains? Yeah Right!
by The Music Scribe
Summary: The whole family is going on vacation. What can go wrong? Oh…EVERYTHING! Carlisle and Esme decide to take everyone on a vacation to the mountains. They are in for a whole lot of surprises, maybe too many. How will they deal with everything?UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Teenagers

**Well I was bored so I decided to write a story about what would happen if they went to the mountains. If you have any ideas on what could go wrong in the mountains that would be helpful. I don't plan on having many chapters with this. I am not quitting the others so don't worry. R&R :) **

Chapter 1: Teenagers

~Esme~

I was worn out. Raising 6 adopted teens is hard work. I could really use a vacation. Oh great the kids are home. The girls come through the door first.

There was Rosalie, the oldest of the girls. She was tall with long golden blonde hair, and she had some very nice sky blue eyes. She was very beautiful and if it weren't for Emmett, she would probably have guys following her from school. Well they do anyway but 1 every 3 weeks or so thinking he can get lucky.

Then there was Alice. She was a short, with ink black hair that stuck out in all direction. She also had hazel eyes. She was beautiful as well and loved shopping. Thankfully there was Jasper that kept her in control most times

There was also Bella. She was an average size with long brown hair, and soft chocolate eyes. She was the quiet one of the girls. She was always there to help solve the fights between Rosalie and Alice. She was always the klutz, but Edward was almost always there to catch her.

The guys followed them inside talking and for some reason asking forgiveness. Seems the girls were giving them the silent treatment. I wonder what they did.

Emmett was the loudest of them all. He was tall and very muscular. He had very dark brown hair that was almost black. He also had dark brown eyes. He nearly always got in trouble and loved pranks. It was a good thing Rosalie was able to stop some of his most extravagant pranks.

Jasper was apologizing as well. He was taller than Emmett and muscular but not as much as Emmett. He had blonde locks and hazel eyes. He was always the calm one that would try to calm any situation. He was a major nerd for the civil war.

Then there was Edward. Tall handsome. He had messy bronze hair and green eyes. Classical music was always his specialty. He enjoyed playing the piano and writing his own compositions.

Ok now it was time for me to step in. All the apologizing was giving me a headache.

"Guys! What's going on?"

"Nothing it's just they can't take a joke," Emmett said.

"Wait what dare? Didn't I tell you to stop with the dares that were sure to end up like this?"

"Yes mother."

"Good, now someone wants to explain to me what happened with this dare."

Jasper started, "We were at lunch bored so we decided to play T or D. Emmett dared me to paint Alice's Porsche black. So I had to. Emmett somehow had black paint in the back of the jeep and I painted it after school."

"Jasper! Why!"

"He said he would tell everyone that I would only go to the dance with the guy who's gay."

"Emmett! Guys you are in so much trouble. Ok that's why Alice is mad at you, but why are Rosalie and Bella mad?"

"Well…" Edward said.

"Well what?"

"Jasper dared me to ask Jessica to the dance. Now I have to go with her," he stated glaring at Jasper.

"Oh great. Now Emmett why is Rosalie mad at you?"

"You do know you're the best mother in the whole wide world," he said.

"Emmett, that's not going to work."

"I know. It was worth a try. Well anyway Edward dared me to…ugh…to…"

"Emmett spit it out already."

"Ok well he dared me to run around school without a shirt on."

"Well what's wrong with that? You've done that before."

"Yeah well this time I had to blow a kiss to all the girls and wink at them. Now Rose didn't know and she opened my locker at the end of the day and found a bunch of love letters in the lockers."

"Boys, boys, boys. I'm going to talk to you later. Now Jasper, go take Alice's Porsche to get a paint job. Emmett you are going to talk to Rose and tell all the girls that it's a no. I'm sure they asked you in their notes. Edward, you are going to call Jessica and tell her that you are not going to the dance with her. Get moving boys."

"Yes mom," they all said. Then they all headed in their own ways. I went upstairs to the girl's rooms.

**Done with this chapter. Whatcha think? Ok well review please. If I get 5 reviews then I will update a new chapter today. **

**~JOJO**


	2. Backfiring

**Here is chapter two in my comedy. I'm sure you will love what happened to the guys. Their plans backfire big time. If you are wondering the vacation part will come soon. I just want to have some fun. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: Backfire

~Esme~

I heard laughing from all of the girl's rooms. I first went to Bella's. Her room was filled with books. She had a big room with a glass wall facing the garden. She had a queen size bed that was blue. She had light blue sheets and a blue comforter. It had rings on it of different shades of blue. She had a mahogany nightstand and a desk with CD's on its shelves. The walls of the room had the bookshelves on them and she had a walk in closet. She was lying on the bed laughing with her laptop in her lap. She looked up at me and stopped.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Umm… promise not to tell?" Must be a girl thing. Whatever.

"Sure why not. Now are you going to tell me why you are laughing or not?" She seemed to deliberate this for a second then typed on her computer. I heard a ding.

"Ok I'll tell you just wait for Alice and Rose." Then they came right in giggling as well. This is weird. They went over and sat on Bella's bed and started laughing so hard they were holding their sides.

"What's so funny?" They seemed to finally calm down.

Rosalie started, "Ok so you know what you heard down there right?" So this had something to do with the boys.

"Yeah what about the things the boys did?"

Alice spoke up this time, "Ok well the Porsche that Jasper thought was mine isn't. So he painted Ms. Smith's Porsche black." Ok that was kind of funny. I giggled a little.

"That wasn't very nice. How did you do that?"

"Well we got revenge for what he did April 1st. We told Ms. Smith that we would pay for the paint job. So we got her to switch cars. She let us off for 4th period so we could switch them. Rosalie took home my Porsche during 4th and we brought her back. So I'm sure when Jasper sees my car and the other one next to each other he will freak." She was right. I giggled again. This was a genius plan.

"Ok so what did you do to the others?"

Rosalie decided to tell Emmett's revenge, "Well I did get kind of mad when the girls were starring, but I got him back. So the letters that he found were actually letters we wrote in different fonts. We stuck them in there and thank you that you told him to tell the girls no. They are going to be so confused." Ok that was funny too. Now time for Bella's story. This should be good. Everyone looked at Bella for her story.

She started, "You know that he asked Jessica to the dance. What he didn't know was that I paid Jessica to do something for me. After he asked her I went to her and told her that it was a dare and she was fine with it. I told her my plan and told her I would pay her. I told her to tell him yes when he called. She would tell him that she would marry him."

Oh My Goodness. These girls were evil. I couldn't hold it in. I just started laughing and that started them too. We finally calmed down. I went downstairs to look for Edward. He was down there on the couch.

"Edward did you call her yet?"

"Oh no not yet." Thank goodness.

"Call her now and use the house phone dear."

"Why the house phone?"

"Well you did upset the girls and I decided to confiscate the guys' phones from now until I decide to give them back."

"Great." He handed over his phone and went to get the house phone. I dashed upstairs to the girls and told them each to go answer each of their house phones in their rooms. I went to mine and Carlisle's bedroom and picked up the phone. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it.

**Edward**/_Jessica_

**Hey Jess-**

_It's a yes Edward!_

**Yes to what?**

_Your big question silly. _

**What question?**

_Well of course I want to be your fiancé _

**My WHAT!**

_See I already started planning so you don't have to do much. _

**Bu-**

_Edward dear it's not nice to interrupt your fiancé _

**Huh?**

_Don't worry dear all you have to do is give me the ring_

**What ring?**

_The engagement ring_

***speechless***

_I love you dear and I already sent invitations to everyone at school_

**Bye?**

_Bye sweetheart I hope to find a ring tomorrow._

I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing my head off. Bella was good. I laid there for a while and then the door opened to reveal Carlisle. He looked at me with his blue eyes. He was my handsome husband. He had blonde hair that was smoothed and was as tall as the others. He was a doctor and I was proud of him.

"Why are you laughing?" I told him what happened from the beginning until Alice came in and held her phone out to me.

"I recorded it," she exclaimed excitedly. She pressed play and Carlisle heard the entire thing. He started laughing too.

"Well I was going to tell you something, but you sort of cut me off."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Well I decided that we are going to go to the mountains for spring break-" A vacation. Thank goodness. I needed it. "with the family." What! Ok I'm fine with it. It won't be that bad. It's better than leaving them alone. I don't want to take a trip down memory lane and remember what happened last time we left them all alone for 2 days. If that's what happened in 2 days, then I don't want to even think on what would happen in a week.

"Thank you. When are we leaving?'

"We are going to be leaving early Saturday morning around 4:30 or something like that. It's going to be a 5 hour drive." Oh dear. At least they would be asleep for a few hours. So in three days we were going to the mountains. I should start get packing.

"How long are we staying?"

"Well we're going to stay until next Saturday."

"Ok come on lets tell the kids." I went out in the hall and heard laughing and arguing from Alice's room.

I went in and found her laughing and Jasper talking to her. She had glass window facing the garden as well. She had a queen size bed that was lime green with a lime green comforter that had had stripes on it. She had desk that was in a black finish. She had fashion magazines everywhere and a personalized laptop on her bed. She had French doors that led into her big walk in closet. She was caught in Jasper's grip laughing. I looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"What's going on here?" Alice stopped laughing and looked at Jasper.

"What happened was that the Porsche that I painted wasn't hers." I couldn't help but giggle. He looked at me with an accusing look.

"You knew didn't you?"

"I didn't know until after I told you to get a paint job. What happened anyway?"

"Well when I went to the garage I found two Porsche's. One black, the other yellow. When I looked inside I found Ms. Smith's tag inside the one I painted black. I found Alice's stuff in the yellow one. So in the end I painted Ms. Smith's Porsche black instead of Alice's." I couldn't hold it in much longer. I started laughing.

"Alice why don't you tell him what happened to the others and let him listen to Edward's 'conversation'" She giggled and told him their plan. She then got out her phone and played Edward's conversation with Jessica. He started howling with laughter.

"That was hilarious. Too bad you didn't tell me this earlier or not I wouldn't have been chewed out by Ms. Smith when I called her. Hey is the expulsion that she told me about real or was it part of the act?"

"Just the act," Alice told him with a giggle.

"You girls are good."

"We know," Rosalie said standing in the doorway. Bella was there with her smiling a triumphant smile.

"Hey if the things that happened to Edward and I are done, then what happened to Emmett?"

"I'll go get his phone." I went downstairs and found him.

"Hey Em, I'm taking the cells."

"Fine but I need the numbers of all the girls that asked me." I reluctantly handed him his phone back.

"Ok, but use the house phone to call."

"Yes mom." He scrolled through his contacts and started dialing the house phone. I went upstairs and told everyone to go their phone again. I went to mine and put it one speaker for Carlisle to hear as well.

**Emmett**/_Random Girl_

**Hey it's Emmett **

_Oh hey Emmett. What's up_

**I don't know how to tell you but I can't go with the dance with you**

_What?_

**Yeah I know I'm sorry but I can't go with you**

_But-_

**Sorry I can't go with you**

_What are you talking about?_

**What do you mean? Didn't you leave me a note in my locker that asked me to the dance?**

_Ugh…no_

**The girls! Those evil masterminds**

_Now I'm confused_

**You know what, I'm sorry I bothered you. It's my evil sisters. Bye**

_Oh ok. Bye._

By the time he was finished Carlisle and I were on the bed laughing hard.This was funny. The girls were evil masterminds. I heard stomping up the stairs. Here comes Emmett. I went to Rosalie's room where they were all stationed. Laughing on the bed.

Rose's room was pink with a queen size bed. Her comforter and had pink roses on them, and she had pink sheets. She had a nightstand that had her phone and iPod on it and laptop. She had a desk with magazines and a jewelry box on it. All her furniture was in a white finish and had signs that said "Rosalie" in calligraphy. She had a walk in closet as well with a lot of clothes but not as many as Alice. All the girls were piled on top of Jasper and Edward laughing with them. It was a funny sight and Carlisle came in and we toppled on the bed with them. We girls got on top of the guys. Emmett barged in and looked at us. When we saw him we started laughing all over again.

"I'm sure you heard all that." We nodded. "Ha-ha. I'm sure you were all in on this."

"Well yeah but not the guys. Only we girls knew earlier. Edward and Jasper just found out," Rose said giggling.

"So all that down there was just an act."

"Well not exactly. Your dares backfired. We got back at you. Here listen to this," Alice said and pulled out her phone. She replayed the thing that happened to Edward. He had the same reaction as Jasper.

"Ok that's what happened to Eddie-"

"Stop calling me that."

"Whatever Eduardo. So what happened to Jazz?" Jasper then told his part and the girls told their part. Finally Emmett had a big smile on his face. Oh, no. We tried to get up but he was too fast and jumped on us. Now we were all on Rosalie's bed laughing. Carlisle looked at me. Might as well tell them now.

"Guys I have something to tell you." They became quiet. Then the girls started squealing.

"Oh my gosh Esme. I told you Bella, I told you. We were right Rose," Alice said. What were they right about? They started squealing again.

"I want to decorate the room, the shower, and oh can we go shopping for the clothes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well aren't you pregnant?"

"WHAT! NO!"

"Oh," they said. Bella gave them the I told you so look.

"Thanks to you I now feel fat."

"Sorry."

"She was going to tell you that we planned on taking you to the mountains for spring break. Plus, you are not fat dear," Carlisle said.

"Oh cool. When are we leaving?" Jasper asked.

"Around 4:30 in the morning on Saturday. We're going to Mount Rainer."

"Awesome so did you already rent a cabin?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, but we are only going to be in a cabin for 4 days. Then we will camp in the woods for the other 3." He didn't tell me this. What happened?

"I'm going to have to live in the in WOODS!" Rosalie screeched.

"Yes Rose. It's not the first time we did this."

"Yeah your right. Sorry I overreacted."

"No problem. Now can we get up so we can pack so we don't have to do this Friday?"

"Ok let's go people. We got some packing and shopping to do," Alice exclaimed excitedly. She hurried off to her room. We all got up and left to go pack.

**Ok so there is another chapter. Sorry it was so long. Payback takes time ;) Well review please. Let me know what you thought. Just so we clear things up they live in Forks. See you next chapter seniors and senioritas. **

**~JOJO**


	3. Leaving

**Hello people. Here is chapter 3. I still don't own Twilight. It's sad really. Well anyway on with the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Leaving

~Carlisle~

_2 days later_

I got home after a long day of work. When I entered the house, I was hit with the fine aroma of Esme's cooking. I went to the kitchen to find her making meatloaf. I saw her soft caramel colored hair surround her beautiful heart shaped face.

"How was your day dear?" she asked me.

"Oh good, how about yours"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I finished fixing up the garden."

"That's great, where are the kids?" I knew they were around here somewhere.

"Oh Alice and Rosalie are packing last minute things. Edward and Bella are upstairs. Emmett and Jasper are playing the Wii. That's all though." I didn't have time to respond as I heard shouting from upstairs.

"I'll see what's wrong," I told her as I kissed her cheek. I went upstairs and heard that the shouting was coming from Alice's room. Oh dear, what have the girls done now? I went in and saw Bella in the corner with a horn in her hand. She motioned for me to cover my ears. She blew the horn and everything became quiet.

"What was that for?" Rosalie asked.

"'Cause you and Alice won't shut up already. You've been here arguing about nothing," she replied.

"It isn't about nothing, Bella. This is important," Alice said

"What is this about?" I asked. Alice and Rosalie started talking at once. Bella motioned for me to cover my ears again. She blew the horn again. They became quiet again. "Bella?" I looked at her expectantly.

"Well Alice had some more things to pack. Since she had no place to put them, she asked Rose if she could put some things in her suitcase. Rose said that she didn't have room for all of Alice's things that she wanted to take. Well now here we are. They keep arguing back and forth and Alice doesn't realize that I have room in my suitcase for all of the stuff she wants to take." What Bella said entered Alice's mind and she seemed excited.

"OMG! Bella can I use your suitcase to fit the stuff I have left in there?" Alice asked expectantly.

"Well now that you mention it, I might use it for books and other things."

"Please Bella?" Alice asked giving her the puppy eyes.

"Sheesh Alice. I was kidding. Of course you can. Rose I'm sure there will be room for your stuff in there after Alice is done."

"Thanks Bella, but no thanks. I'm good," Rosalie told her with a smile. Well this sorted itself out.

"What's going on in here?" Emmett asked from the doorway.

"Oh nothing Emmett. You can go back down and continue whatever you were doing," I told him.

"Well actually mom told me to come and get you guys, since dinner is ready." I followed the girls out the door.

"I'm going to go get Edward. We'll be there in 5 minutes," Bella said as she left for Edward's room. We made our way down and found Esme and Jasper setting the table up. Alice went over and pecked Jasper on the cheek. Bella and Edward came in a few minutes later. Everyone took their place and ate. We chatted aimlessly about different things.

"Guy's family game night," Alice said excitedly. It was her turn to choose the game for today. Oh dear. We cleaned our plates and put them up. We gathered in the living room.

"Guys we are going to play truth or dare, spin the bottle style," she said. **(You know you have to spin the bottle and whomever it lands on, the person who spun has to ask T or D)**

Oh no. Alice and truth or dare. This is not a good idea, especially if Emmett would love it. Everyone wanted to complain (except Emmett of course), but Alice shut us up with a look. She went and got an empty bottle. Everyone was in the circle by then.

"Ok, I'm starting," she said. She spun and the bottle landed on Emmett. This was going to be a long night…

Next Morning

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I slammed the alarm. Last night was not good. I didn't like it at times with the dares that they came up with. Those kids were _evil_. Pure _evil_. Esme was still asleep which I wasn't surprised. It was 4 in the morning. I showered and dressed. I went back in the room and found Esme waking up.

"Morning dear," I greeted her. I saw that she was worn out from last night. I was happy she could at least sleep in the car.

"Morning sweetie." I went over to her. She kissed my cheek. "Get dressed. We have to get ready." I went downstairs and started making sandwiches for the road. I then went and woke up the kids.

I went to Emmett first, knowing he would be the hardest to wake up. I entered his room. He had a red room with video games and sports magazines here and there. He had a lot of electronics and pranks around. His furniture was in a black shade, and he had a queen size bed. His comforter was red with black stripes, and he had black sheets. He was lying on top of his bed in his boxers.

He still had paint streaks on him, which were barely noticeable. Last night was very interesting for him. I went over and shook him. He mumbled something incoherent. I shook him again and he jumped. "NO FLUFY!" he yelled. Who was Fluffy?

"Oh," he said as he saw me. "It's just you. Why are you waking me up now?" Of course he forgot.

"We need to get ready son. We're leaving for the mountains, remember." He looked at me as he processed this. "Oh. Ok I'll be down to help you in 10."

"Ok, I'm going to go wake your brothers." I left the room and headed for Jaspers.

His room was dark green and looked like a civil war museum. His furniture was in a dark brown finish. He had books here and there. He had civil war flags above his bed, along with posters covering his walls. He had documents and papers covering his desk. He had a green, camouflage comforter.

He was lying on top of his bed looking like a china doll. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella all dressed him up in a dress and put make-up on him. I had to admit; pink was a good color on him. I chuckled and went over and shook him a little. "What?" he mumbled.

"Time to get up."

"5 more minutes."

"Sorry Jasper. Come on." He got up and shook his head. He apparently didn't notice what he had on.

"Pink's a good color on you," I told him. I saw this register in his head and he looked down. He saw what he was wearing and immediately blushed. "I'll let you get changed," I told him. He just nodded and headed to the boys bathroom. That was funny. I then headed over to Edward's room.

He had a dark blue room. He had music covering his walls and desk. He had some books on the desk. His furniture was in a white finish, and he had a dark blue comforter. I was surprised to see him awake.

"Hey dad." I noticed that he had chicken feathers all around him. I couldn't help but chuckle of what happened last night. **(You can go ahead and imaging what happened. I didn't want to put it in here since it would be to long. Hahaha)**

"Morning. We have to get ready. Oh Jasper just went to the bathroom if you want more pictures." He just chuckled.

"It's ok. I already got enough."

"Ok well get ready." I left after that. I went to go wake up the girls, and found each of them out of their beds making sure they had everything they needed. Esme must have woken them up. I headed to the kitchen to find Esme putting the food in the cooler. The boys came down after I did.

"Hey dad. What should we take to the car?" Jasper asked.

"Well go take the suitcases. Your mother's and mine are outside our door." They headed off to get the suitcases. I quickly went over and put the tents, sleeping bags, and other camping equipment in the trunk. The guys came out with 2 suitcases each. They looked like they were struggling. I went over and helped them. We put everything in the trunk, or in the case on top of the SUV.

Everything was ready. We put everything else in the car and the girls got in the very back. The guys got in the middle, and Esme was in the passenger seat. I went and checked to make sure everything was off. I put the alarm on. I imagined someone said good luck. We would need it.

Ok this chapter is done. Well I am going to try to do something. I will update 2 chapters per day. Though it 1 will be for this story while the other will be for Twisted. Well please update.

**Suggestions are welcome. If you know of things that could go wrong in the mountains, then let me know. Please review.  
**

**~JOJO ^_^**


	4. Road Trip

**Hello again people. I am back. Well here is the road trip. I don't own Twilight or the characters in this story. Oh well on with the chapter (I really need to find something new x_x)**

Chapter 4: Road Trip

~Carlisle~

The kids were sleeping right now. It felt so quiet. I don't remember the last time I was with them in the car, and they were this quiet. I drank another sip of my coffee that Esme was sweet enough to make for the two of us. She was an angel. I heard Bella and Edward talking in their sleep. I didn't understand, but I think they were talking about the pros and cons of ketchup. Alice and Jasper were listening to their iPods. Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands. Unfortunately in a few hours they would wake up. Oh great.

_3 hours later_

~Bella~

I woke up from an ok sleep.

"Morning dad."

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?"

"Ok. What time is it?"

"It's 7:45."

"Oh ok. I'll just read."

"Ok, dear." I got my book out of my purse. I read for a while until Jasper woke up. "Morning Jasper," Carlisle and I said.

"Morning guys. How much longer dad?" he asked.

"Just about an hour and some."

"Oh ok." I turned and found him take out his iPod touch. I went back to my book, and then Esme woke up.

"Morning mom," Jasper and I said at the same time.

"Morning kids. Are you hungry yet?"

"Not yet," I told her.

"What she said," Jasper said. Esme just giggled. "Ok, let me know when you are." I went back to reading and then Edward woke up. We went through the same routine. After that Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett woke up. Now everyone was awake. I went back to reading an Edward started humming my lullaby to me. He was so sweet.

"Hey Carlisle why don't we play a game?" Emmett asked. I had a feeling he forgot to charge his PSP last night. Of course now he was bored.

"What do you have in mind, Em?" Alice asked looking up from her magazine. Oh no. They are not going to play any game they came up together. After what happened last night, they can't be near each other.

"You two are not planning a game," Jasper said.

"Don't worry Jasper. I was thinking of 20 questions bro."

"Oh well ok. Who wants to join?" The rest of us said yes. We then played for a while. Emmett ended up thinking that a pig was a bald cat. I don't understand him sometimes.

"I'm bored again," Emmett said after we finished.

"Dude, we just played 20 questions. How can you be bored?" Edward asked. I didn't understand it either.

"Hey put this CD in dad. We can sing along." He passed a blank CD up. Huh? I passed it to Carlisle, who put it in. Then my worst nightmare started.

I love you

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you lo-_

I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed. "Aaaaaaagggggggggghhhhh!"

Carlisle turned the radio off. He knew I became traumatized because of Barney. Edward tried to comfort me, though he was limited since he was behind me.

"Emmett you retard!" Rosalie yelled at him. I had memories come back to me.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a dark night. I was in my room reading after watching Barney thanks to Emmett. I heard a tapping noise on my window, and couldn't see anything. I saw a figure in the window though. I got my flashlight and pointed it at the window. BARNEY! "!" It was Barney with a chainsaw!_

_*End Flashback*_

I still had nightmares now and then. I hated them. Some people had a fear of clowns, while I had a fear of purple dinosaurs. Carlisle turned off the radio, and I gave him a thank you look. Them everyone took turns hitting Emmett on the head. Since Esme and Carlisle couldn't reach, Rosalie did it for them.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know exactly what it was for. Emmett it's not funny!," Rosalie said.

"Come on, I was just having some fun."

"Traumatizing my girlfriend-who is also your sister-is not funny!" Edward defended me. I was trying to calm down. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, and I became a little calmer. He can do that somehow. After a few minutes of slapping against the head, yelling, and calming touch, I calmed down.

"Apologize!" Esme commanded Emmett.

"Sorry little sis," Emmett apologized.

"I'll consider forgiving you."

"Ok." I went back to my book. After a few minutes the arguing started again. This time between Rosalie and Alice.

"How can you like that?" Alice questioned pointing to a picture in the magazine.

" 'Cause I can. I don't see how you don't like it."

"But it's not even good looking!"

"It is to me!" Then the whole conversation went in a full circle. They started having the same conversation over and over for the same thing! I just looked at them wondering when they would realize that they're repeating themselves. Hm, time to start the clock. I got out my iPod and put the stopwatch on.

_12 minutes and 36 seconds later_

Ok, this is getting boring. They were still fighting OVER THE SAME THING! I couldn't believe them at times.

"Hey Bella when do you think they're going to stop?" Emmett asked me.

"I don't know. You're forgiven."

"Really? Thanks Bells."

"No problem. Just don't pull stunts like that again." Why did I say that? I knew he was going to anyway.

"Sure."

"Ok, well I'm going back to reading. Let me know when they're done."

"Sure no problem." I went back to reading when Alice asked me, "Hey Bella want to play on the DSi?"

"What game?"

"Um MarioKart?"

"Sure why not. Guys you want to play?" I then heard a chorus of yes. We then played for a while. The girls were on the red team, while the boys were on the blue. It was pretty fun. Then we got bored again.

"Now what should we do?" Jasper asked.

"How about a game?" Emmett asked.

"Well no dip Sherlock. What game though?" Edward asked.

"I don't know."

"Guys why don't we listen to music instead?" Alice suggested. Carlisle then turned the radio on. We sung along to some songs. We danced, and Emmett rapped along with Emminem. We enjoyed ourselves, until Carlisle said, "We're here."

**Done. Sorry I meant to post last night, but I didn't get to. Well update, comment, suggest. You know what to do. Please if you know of things that can go wrong while in a mountain resort, or going camping, then please let me know. Peace**

**~JOJO ^_^  
**


	5. IMPORTANT! AN

A/N

**Ok well this isn't a chapter but a note. I hate these too but this is important. I have come to the decision that I will put this story up for adoption. I can't continue this story any more and if someone would like to continue it, let me know. Please PM me if you are interested. Sorry. :(**

**~JOJO ^_^**


	6. IT'S ADOPTED :

_**A/N **_

**Hey everybody! Well I have found someone to adopt the story! :) (Though really I found them like the day I posted that note but I never wrote anything down _) Anyway my good friend ATotallyRationalFearOfKatanas is adopting this. So expect updates from him. I will keep this up until he has really written into the story with his ideas. It's just that I have found out I am not very good at comedy and I well...can't do this anymore. So please read from him from now on once he posts up the story on his account. Thank you and bye!**

**~JOJO ^_^  
**


	7. Must Read AN

Dear Readers,

First off before I begin I would like to apologize for not updating. Just recently I have started to see signs of possibly my first writers breakdown. I'm not sure if it's that but of late the pressure of everything has really gotten to me. As some of you know I have really big imagination and I just can't control it right now. So as a result of all the stress, I am going to put my Fanfiction account to sleep. No I will not be closing it, but I can not handle anymore writing for the time being. So for next weeks possibly months, until I regain myself, I will not update or come anywhere near my fanfiction account. Truly I am really sorry that I'm doing this to you but if I continue any longer like this, I'm afraid you might not have a writer (and I don't think they'll allow laptops in an asylum to me). Really I am sorry and I hope to be back as soon as I see myself fit for duty.

Yours truly,

Jojo


End file.
